


Love Isn't A Cure

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny needs to learn that love can't always cure a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't A Cure

Nothing makes the darkness fall like the light, it’s the myth put into the minds of people. To redeem someone to the extent that the evil does not exist.

When really, as time cannot heal all wounds; love can’t always change a person. That one lie, that one myth can haunt a person so much that they think themselves as saviours. The broken heart is a result.

Ginny and Draco, the prime example. His ice won’t always melt her flame, her love won’t always cure but she’ll keep trying to hold on to that shimmer of hope. She believes in the lie, the myth. Slowly, it’s daunting on her, love isn’t a cure.


End file.
